Love's Pain
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: T.k. / Kari/ Daisuke romance who could ask for more.......R &R please
1. Love's Pain

  
  
  
  
Love's pain (part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Daisuke leaned against a wall and looked at Kari and T.K. sitting at a bench eating lunch and laughing 'Hmph I don't know what Kari sees in that guy.' Daisuke thought. He decided to run some interference he ran up to the bench at sat betwwen Kari and T.K.   
"Hi Kari!!!" Daisuke said smiling.  
"Hi Daisuke." Kari looking dissapointed.  
"Hey Daisuke."T.K. said with a hint of anger.  
"What are you up too Kari?"  
"Well I was having a discussion with T.K. until you interrupted." Kari said in mild anger.  
"I'm sorry Kari I didn't mean too. I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"  
"Why???"  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date."  
"A date? Oh I'm sorry Daisuke I have a date with T.K. tomorrow he just asked me." Kari said smiling at T.K.  
"Oh..." Daisuke felt like his heart was being ripped out. "Okay, I guess I'll see you next week then." Daisuke walked away with his head down. 'It's not fair I love Kari but she won't even give me the time of day,' Daisuke thought 'I have to prove to her that we were meant to be together.' Daisuke ran back to his house to think about how to impress Kari and get her to love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going out tomorrow?" T.K. said in shock.  
"We are now." Kari said smiling at T.K.  
"But why didn't you want to go out with Daisuke?"   
"He's always so jealous of me talking to other guys so I decided to teach him a lesson." Kari said eating the rest of her lunch.  
"Oh...well what time should I pick you up tomorrow then?" T.K. said smiling.  
"Around 2:00 will be fine."  
"This is going to be great I always wanted to go out on a date with a girl."  
Kari smiled at T.K. "Well I always wanted to date a nice guy." Kari smiled at T.K and T.k. smiled back. They sat their finishing lunch and decided to take a walk in the park.  
"Wow time passes by fast it's almost dark." T.K. said.  
"Yeah I better get home."   
"I'll walk you home." T.K. smiled at Kari.  
T.K. walked Kari back to her house while talking about school.   
"Well we're here."   
"Yes we are."Kari replied.   
T.K. looked into Kari's eyes and didn't know what was happening he started to slowly move towards Kari his face was almost touching Kari's. T.K. lips almost met Kari when the door suddenly bursted open. T.K. jumped back and looked at the face that scared him.  
"Hey T.K.!! Hey Kari!!" Tai said. "Fancy seeing you guys here."  
"Tai great to see you." T.K. said with high pitch in his voice.  
"Kari mom's waiting for you ." Tai said leaning against the door frame.  
"Okay I had fun today T.K. I'll see you tomorrow."  
T.K. cleared his throat "Uh....Yeah tomorrow. Bye Kari." Kari walked into the house. Tai was still leaning on the door.  
"So what's this I here about tomorrow" Tai said smirking.  
"Oh nothing I just have a date with your sister."  
"I'm not surprised it's about time you asked her." smiled Tai.  
"Well she actually asked me but that's a whole different story."  
"Okay well you better get home now before your mom worries. See you later T.K." T.K walked away as he waved back at Tai. T.K. walked home he thought about what had almost happened at Kari's front door ' Geez I'm starting to have feelings for Kari? ' T.K. thought. ' I guess I am. She's pretty and smart. I can't wait till tomorrow.' T.K. thought as he opened the door to his house.  
  
  
********  
  
The Next Day   
  
'This has to impress Kari' Daisuke thought looking at the mirror ' this tux and this locket will make her love me for sure.' Daisuke looked at the mirror he decided to not mess up the tux. He took the tux off and put on his everyday clothes on, he looked at the heart shaped locket he opened it it had a picture of him and Kari smiling at a school picnic. 'Someday Kari will be like this again.' he thought 'Hmmm...maybe I'll go buy some flowers for her just as soon as I find some money.' Daisuke ripped through his room searching every drawer and pocket for some money.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. rang the doorbell he looked at the door waiting when the door opened.  
"Hi T.K." Kari said smiling.  
T.K looked at Kari up and down she was in a pink dress that stopped at her kness and she had her hair up in a bun.  
T.K. shook his head "Wow Kari.....You look fantastic."T.K. said wide eyed.  
"Thank you." Kari said blushing.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes." Kari walked out and closed the door.  
T.K. couldn't believe it was Kari that was walking with him. "So Kari what do you want to do first?"   
"Let's go window shopping." Kari said in excitement.  
"Great." T.K. said smiling at Kari. They both started to laugh. They spent most of the day walking around looking at clothes they decide to go have lunch when they came across a flower shop. "How about I buy you a flower Kari?"  
Kari smiled at T.K. "Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke had finally found enough money to buy some flowers he walked to the flower shop but he kept thinking about what he was going to say to Kari. Suddenly he noticed T.K. and Kari at the flower shop he ducked to the side so they couldn't see him. He watched as T.K. bought Kari a rose and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke's mouth dropped ' She never kissed me like that.' he thought his anger started to grow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Kari." T.K said holding his cheek.  
"Your welcome." Kari said blushing and smelling her flower.  
"Do you want to go have lunch?"  
"Sure."  
"Come on lets go have a pizza." T.K. said taking Kari's hand.  
"Pizza it is." Kari clasped T.K's hand as the two walked around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'That's it...' Daisuke thought ' I have to get Kari back before T.C or T.B or whatever his name is takes her away from me.' Daisuke ran off forgeting about the flowers and thinking about how he was going to get T.K. away from Kari........  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Well this is Season 2 and so I decide to make one .......so REVIEW .  
I'm hoping for at least 20 reviews but that's just hoping. 


	2. Love's Pain

  
  
  
Love's Pain (part 2)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Daisuke ran to Yolei's house to set his plan into motion. Daisuke reached her house and rang her doorbell Yolei answered the door.  
"Daisuke Hi !!!! How are you?"  
"Hi Yolei, I'm fine can we talk."  
"Sure come on in. My parents are out but I don't think they mind." Yolei let Daisuke in. Daisuke walked to Yolei's couch and sat down.  
"Yolei there's something I have to tell you." Daisuke looking into Yolei's eyes.  
"There's someone that likes you but is afraid to tell you."  
"Really???" Yolei yelped. "Who is it?"  
"He's going to hate me for this but it's T.k."  
"T.K.??? Really I didn't know he felt that way for me I always thought I was unattractive."  
"Well he's been hiding it ever since he met you. He told me about it cause well you know it's a guy thing." Daisuke smiled. "I met up with him today and found out that he'll be in the computer club after school. Maybe you should ask him out?"  
Yolei looked at Daisuke in amazement. "Maybe I will."Yolei said playing with her hair.  
"Well I have to get going I have to go run some errands."  
"Okay Daisuke. See you later." Yolei kept splaying with her hair and thinking about what he had just said. Daisuke walked out of the door and grined 'Everything is start to fall in place now I just have to get Kari...'   
  
*******  
  
T.K. walked Kari home "This was fun Kari I hope we can do it again." T.K. said smiling.  
"Me too."  
T.K. couldn't stand it anymore he pulled Kari's face toward his and kissed her passionately. Kari didn't try to resist she kissed back. T.K. felt as if he was in ecstacy he pulled away and caught his breath. "I'm sorry Kari.....I didn't mean too it's just that...."T.K. stopped talking when Kari put her fingers on his lips.  
"It's okay I thought you'd never kiss me." Kari smiled. Her smile made him more happy than anything else he coulde ever think of.   
"Kari does this mean that were a.......couple?"  
"Do you want to be a couple?"  
"With you of course." T.K. kissed Kari again. They were both in bliss. Suddenly the door swung open.  
"Ah hah...."  
"Tai what do you want?!?!?" Kari looked at her brother with disgust.  
"Well I was just checkin if you had came home yet and....."  
"Nevermind.....T.K. I'll see you at school." Kari kissed T.K. on the cheek and ran into the house.  
"Wait to go T.K. I knew I would see you two fall in love." Tai said smiling.  
"Tai your crazy..." T.K. smiled back "I'll see you later."  
  
*******  
  
Daisuke couldn't wait till school ended his plan was going to work he hoped. Daisuke ran to Kari's locker and leaned against it. "Hey Kari. What's up?"  
Kari closed her locker "Daisuke hi, nothing much just getting ready to meet T.K.?"  
"Really??" Daisuke couldn't believe how well this was working. "I think I saw him in the computer room lets go see if he's there."  
"Okay." Kari replied.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time.....  
  
'Boy school can be so exhausting.' T.K. thought. He shut off his computer and turned around only to see Yolei standing right in front of him. "Arggh....Yolei geez you scared me. How are you?"  
Yolei stared at T.K. without saying a word.  
"Are you okay Yolei?"  
Yolei kept looking at T.K. and pushed him against the computer table. Yolei's body was pressed against T.K. as she bent forward and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kari looked at Daisuke he was acting strange. Kari forgot about it as they reached the computer room. Kari entered the room and saw two people making at the far end of the computers. Daisuke cleared his throat and the two making out stopped. Kari couldn't believe who it was at first but she looked like Yolei.  
"Yolei???" Kari said out loud.   
"Kari?!?! Um...." Yolei was looking for a explanation. Kari then looked at the guy she was making out with. Her heart shattered into a million pieces at who she saw she didn't even know what to say to him. Kari ran out of the room with tears running down her face.   
"Kari wait......" T.k.'s voice yelled.  
Kari didn't wait she ran as fast she could. Before she knew it she was at the park she ran to a empty part of the park and cried. She wept at what she saw and how T.K. had betrayed her. Kari jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up it was Daisuke.   
"Kari are you okay?" Daisuke asked.  
"No..... T.K. cheated.....on me." she whimpered.  
"I'm sorry Kari."  
Kari looked at Daisuke through her watery eyes Daisuke was frowning.  
"Kari please don't cry it pains me when I see you cry. You should be smiling your smile brings joy to this world." Daisuke helped Kari up. "Kari I'll be here if you need my help or a shoulder to cry on."  
Kari wiped her tears away "Thank you Daisuke you've always cared about me."   
"It's because I love you Kari......."  
Kari smiled a bit "That's sweet." Kari kissed Daisuke on the cheek "But right now Daisuke I need be alone."  
"I understand Kari. Remember if you need someone to talk to I'll be here."   
Kari smiled at Daisuke as she wiped her tears away she walked away from Daisuke leaving him in the empty park as she left her tears came back as she remembered what T.K. had did to her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke grinned ' Everything is going exactly to plan, ' he thought 'It's just a matter of time before she falls in love with me.' Daisuke walked back to his house and to plan his next move.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. looked at Yolei. "What are you doing? Why did you do that?"  
"Isn't that what you wanted T.K. ?" Yolei said with a smile.  
"No!!! What the heck would make you think that?"  
"Then you don't find me attractive?"  
"Look Yolei your very beautiful but I don't have any feelings for you except friendship."  
Yolei looked like she was going to cry. "Come on Yolei don't cry I'm sure you'll find someone."  
"Really T.K.?"  
"I'm sure of it." T.K. hugged Yolei. "I have to go explain to Kari what happened here so I'll see you later."  
"Okay bye T.K." Yolei said as T.K. ran out the door.  
'I have to explain to Kari what happened,' T.K. thought cutting across the park he finally reached Kari's house and knocked on the door. He waited and somebody finally opened the door.  
"What are you doing here T.K. don't you think you've done enough."  
"Tai you have to let me explain to Kari about what just happpened." T.K. said almost in anger.  
"Kari doesn't want to see you T.K. you should leave."  
"But.tt.t.." Tai closed the door. T.K. stood there filled with mixed emotions of anger and sadness. 'I can't lose her I think I'm in love with her.' T.K. thought as he began walking home he thought about what had happened today and why Yolei had kissed him. "I never showed her I liked her.Why would she kiss me?" T.K. said aloud as he got home. "I have to find a way to talk to her." T.K. kept talking out loud ignoring what his mother was saying. T.K. went into his room as his emotions got the best of him tears began streaming down his face.  
  
*******  
  
The next day....  
  
  
"Kari!!!Wait up...." Daisuke said aloud running up next to Kari.  
"Hi Daisuke." Kari said with a smile.  
"Wow Kari you look great as usual." Daisuke replied.  
"Thanks. Daisuke about the date you wanted do you still want it?"  
Daisuke didn't know what to say "You mean you'll go out with me?" Daisuke said in shock.  
"Yes."   
Daisuke felt so happy that his mind was going mad. "YESSSSS I HAVE A DATE WITH KARI!!!!!" Daisuke yelled as everyone turned around and looked at him jumping up and down.   
"Kari it would be a honor to take you out." as he kissed her hand.  
Kari giggled and walked with Daisuke into the school.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. finally got the courage to walk into the classroom. He went in and found Kari talking to Daisuke. He kept looking at Kari. Kari looked at him and turned back talking to Daisuke. T.K. sat down in his seat next to her. "Kari can we talk???" T.K. said trying to get her attention. Kari didn't even turn her head she kept talking to Daisuke. T.K. understood he put his head down on his desk as class started trying not to look at Kari.  
  
Lunch.....  
  
T.K. wandered over to a bench and sat down and watched as Kari and Daisuke talking he couldn't believe what was happening. Kari was slipping away from him. T.K. looked up and saw Yolei sit down next to him.   
"Hi Yolei."  
"Hi T.K."  
"Were still friends right?"  
"Of course I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know what came over me." Yolei replied. "It's just that Daisuke had told me you liked me and....."  
"Wait a minute what did you just said?" interrupted T.K.  
"Daisuke told me that you liked me."  
"That son of a......" T.K. got up and left Yolei. T.K. couldn't believe what Daisuke did his anger grew as he walked towards them. T.K. reached the two. T.K. looked at Kari she looked back. T.K. then looked at Daisuke he was smiling. "Hey T.K. How's it go......." T.K. pulled his arm back and punched Daisuke across the face......  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
Review this story for the sake of digimon  
  



	3. Love's Pain

  
  
  
  
  
Love's Pain (part3)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
"Argghhhhhhh."Kari screamed as Daisuke fell back from T.K.'s punch. "T.K. what are you doing?" She yelled.   
"That S.O.B. took me away from you...." T.K. going after Daisuke again. Kari ran in front of Daisuke before he could punch him. T.K. realized Kari was in front of him and stopped his punch. "KARI !!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" T.K. yelled trying to get around her.  
"T.K. stop!!! Stop it!!! If you love me you'll leave and go calm down."   
"Kari I....."   
"Just go T.K. I don't want to look at you right now."  
T.K. looked at Kari she was helping Daisuke up T.K. felt so much anger toward Daisuke. T.K. turned away from Kari and walked away he felt like his world was coming apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daisuke are you okay?" Kari helped Daisuke up.  
"Owwww....." Daisuke held his jaw. "I'm okay my jaw is sore though. What's wrong with T.K? Why did he punch me?"  
"I don't know I've never seen him so jealous before."  
Daisuke dusted himself off and looked at Kari. "Kari we better get to class." Daisuke took Kari's hand and held it in his hand. Kari smiled at him and they walked back to class. 'This is going better than I thought,' Daisuke thought ' T.K. is destroying his relationship with Kari.' Daisuke grined.  
"What's so funny?" Kari said bringing Daisuke out of his thoughts.  
"Oh....nothing I was just thinking about our date."  
"Which reminds me when is it?"  
"How about after school today?"  
"Okay." Kari replied.  
Daisuke entered class holding Kari's hand. He noticed that T.K. wasn't here. Daisuke pulled out Kari's chair and helped Kari into her seat. He sat down as class started he looked over at Kari who was looking at T.K.'s desk. "Kari what's wrong?" Daisuke whispered.  
"Where's T.K.? He should be here." Kari said frowning.  
"He probably went to go cool off. Don't worry about it." Daisuke said trying to comfort Kari.  
  
End of School day........  
  
"Hey Kari I'll see you later tonight." Daisuke said as he walked away.  
"Okay Bye." Kari waved goodbye and walked home. Kari walked home slowly 'Where is T.K.?' she thought. She finally reached home she had to get ready for her date with Daisuke. She kept thinking about why T.K. had punched Daisuke. Before she knew it she was done changing into a pink dress with a tellow top. The door bell rang. She ran to open the door but Tai ,who came home earlier, opened the door.   
"Look T.K. Kari doesn't want to see you will you leave her alone."  
T.K. looked passed Tai and saw her. "Kari!!!!" T.K. yelled.  
Kari looked at T.K. she decided to talk to him "It's okay Tai."  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah." Kari looked at Tai and he walked back into the house.  
"What do you want T.K. haven't you hurt me enough?"  
"Kari let me explain....." T.K. pleaded.  
"Let's not talk here T.K." Kari walked out and closed the door. "Come on walk with me."  
T.K. followed Kari they walked towards the park in scilence until T.K. spoke up "Kari about me punching Daisuke....."  
"How could you T.K.? How could you kiss another girl?" Kari said as she started to cry.  
T.K. looked at Kari he wanted to hug her and comfort her but she didn't want him too.   
"Kari it didn't mean anything. Yolei and I are friends and that's it she kissed me because she thought I was in love with her. But I'm not in love with her."  
Kari looked through her watery eyes into T.k.'s "Really???"  
"Really Kari. I love you too much to lose you."  
Kari looked at T.K. in shock "Did you just say you loved me?"  
"Uh I guess I did."   
Kari hugged T.K. "I love you too T.K." Kari went to kiss T.K. but he pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
"It's you and Daisuke."  
"Oh no Daisuke I forgot about my date with him."  
"Your date with him?"  
"I told him I would go out with him." Kari replied.  
"Kari I want you to stay away from him. He's bad news."  
"Why?"  
"He's the one that told Yolei I was in love with her. That's why I punched him today he was trying to get me away from you."  
Kari gasped "I didn't know. I'm sorry T.K. for ignoring you I just felt angry at what you did."  
"I know it was the same way I felt with you and Daisuke." T.K. took Kari into his arms. "I don't want to lose you Kari."  
T.K. kissed her Kari felt like her heart had been put back together she was in bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Daisuke looked at himself he looked at the suit he bought and at the locket he had bought for Kari 'This is it this is the day I prove to Kari that I love her.' Daisuke thought. He walked outside and walked to Kari's house. He decided to buy some flowers. Daisuke looked at his watch as the cashier gave him his change 'I better cut across the park if I'm going to get there on time.' Daisuke thought. Daisuke walked across the park he noticed two people making out 'Hmmmm.....One day that's going to be me and Kari.' Daisuke reached Kari's house and rang the doorbell. Tai opened the door. "Hey Tai. Is Kari ready?"  
"Hi Daisuke. Uhhh... Kari went out."  
Daisuke looked confused "What do you mean she went out? She has a date with me."  
"Well T.K. came over....."  
"T.K. ?!?!?" Daisuke interrupted "Where did they go ?"  
"I think they went to the park."  
"Thanks Tai." Daisuke ran towards the park he looked around and couldn't find anybody then remembered the two people making out. 'No It can't be them not after what I've done I can't lose Kari now.' Daisuke thought he ran back and saw the couple holding hands. Daisuke couldn't believe it was Kari and T.K. 'No I can't let this happen....' Daisuke ran up to Kari and pulled her away from T.K.   
"Daisuke?!?!?" Kari said in surprised.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER T.K. SHE'S MINE."Daisuke yelled. He pulled his arm back ounched T.K. in the face............  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
Hey people read my other stories too.......  
  
Heart's desire   
Holiday love  
Love's Jealousy   
Eternal Love   
Clone  
  
Read and review those tooo......  



	4. Love's Pain

  
  
  
  
Love's Pain (Final part)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
T.K. fell back from Daisuke's punch. Kari screamed "Stop you two before someone gets hurt."  
Daisuke didn't listen he went right after T.K. again. Daisuke swung at T.K. but he ducked and rammed into his stomach knocking both of them back. Kari kept trying to stop the two but was trying to avoid getting hit. Daisuke and T.K. got back up and went at it again trying to punch each other. Daisuke pulled his fist back and let it fly T.K. saw it and ducked away from it. Daisuke's fist came flying before he knew it T.K. had moved and Kari was standing in front of his fist. Daisuke's fist hit Kari right in the face Kari screamed out in pain.  
"Owwwww!!!!!!" Kari screamed as she fell back.  
Daisuke stood there in shock at what he had just done. "Kari.....No.....I...didn't mean....." Daisuke fell to his knees "What have I done...."  
T.K. turned around and looked at what just had happen. "KARI!!!!!" T.K. ran over to Kari. She was lying on the ground holding her bruised cheek. T.K. ran over and put Kari into his arms. "Kari tell me your all right..." T.K. said in a panic.  
Kari didn't answer she looked at him and closed her eyes. T.K. looked over at Daisuke on his knees trying to figure out what he had just done."I hit the girl I love.... I can't believe...."   
T.K. looked away in disgust he picked Kari up in his arms and walked away toward Kari's house.  
  
*********  
  
Daisuke looked at his hands and tears started to come. His hands were shaking 'No No No I can't believe it....' he thought ' This is T.K.'s fault if he didn't take Kari away from me I wouldn't have hit her.' Daisuke got up his anger started to return dissolving all his guilt away. He grinned as he thought of away to finally get rid of T.K.  
  
*********  
  
T.K. kicked the door and Tai opened it. Tai looked in surprise at what T.K. was carrying.  
"KARI!!!" Tai yelled. T.K. pushed Tai out of the way an laid Kari on the couch.  
"What happened T.K.???"  
"Daisuke hit her." T.K. replied.  
Tai stared at T.K. in disbelief. T.K. looked at Kari and looked at her bruise. "Tai get me some ice."  
Tai got out of his trance and looked at T.K. "Uh Yeah sure..." Tai ran to the kitchen.  
T.K. looked at Kari and kneeled down by her side "Kari I Love you I don't want to ever see you in pain. I'll get Daisuke for this I promise." T.K. kissed Kari on the lips and got up and walked out the door. Tai returned with the ice as T.K. closed the door.  
  
*********  
Later that night....  
  
He looked at the gun it was shining off the moonlight 'This will even everything out' he thought as he loaded the gun. 'And I'll finally be with her without anyone bothering me and her.' He put the gun into the back of his pants and across the park....  
  
********  
  
Kari woke up hearing the sound of a T.V.  
"Kari your awake." Kari looked over and saw Tai looking at her.  
"Yeah....Ow." Kari touched her cheek gently. "How long was I out?"  
"A couple hours. T.K. brought you back here. You want to tell me what happened."  
"T.K.!!!! Tai where is he?" Kari said in a panic.  
"He left when he brought you back." Tai said.  
Kari got up and ran out the door leaving Tai sitting there looking at a empty seat.  
Kari ran as fast as she could to Daisuke's house she had to stop Daisuke from doing anything to T.K.. Kari reached Daisuke's door and rang the doorbell. Kari was breathing heavily Daisuke had opened the door.   
"Kari?!?!" Daisuke said in surprise.  
"Daisuke I want you.....to stop hurting T.K." Kari said trying to cath her breath.  
"But Kari....I love you I don't want to lose you. You mean more to me than anything in this world."  
"I know Daisuke but....I love T.K. I need you to understand that." Kari said holding his hand.  
"Kari I'll try to understand....but I won't stop loving you." Daisuke looked at Kari as if he had died.  
Suddenly a figure came towards them Kari turned to see who it was and gasped. The figure pulled out his gun and aimed it at Daisuke.  
  
*********  
  
"T.K. NOOOOO!!!!!!" Kari yelled.  
"Kari get out of the way !!! I'm going to end this once and for all." T.K. said pointing the gun at Daisuke.  
Daisuke looked at T.K. in anger but couldn't do anything. "T.K. calm down it's over I've decided to leave you two alone for Kari's sake."  
"LIAR!!!! You never wanted me and Kari to be together. You manipulative bastard."  
"T.K. Please stop." Kari pleaded.  
T.K. turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were filling with tears. "If you love me T.K. put the gun down."  
T.K. looked at her again he lowered his gun down. "Kari I never want to see you in pain so I'll stop." T.K. lowered the gun to his side. Daisuke ran over and grabbed the gun from T.K.'s hand.   
"So T.J. or whatever your name is you think you can just take her away from me." Daisuke said pointing the gun at T.K. "I knew you would do this now all I have to do is get rid of you." Daisuke pulled the trigger T.K. jumped at Daisuke. The two collided sending the shot wild. Kari screamed. The two stopped too realize Kari had been shot by the gun. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" T.K. screamed. T.K. turned around and punched Daisuke. Daisuke blocked most of the punches he tried to fire the gun again at T.K.. T.K. struggled to get the gun away. The gun fired again. T.K. and Daisuke looked at each other eyes wide open T.K. pulled the gun away from Daisuke he ran over to Kari and checked her wound she had fainted when the bullet hit her in the shoulder as he held Kari in his arms he looked at Daisuke who looked at his heart he had been shot. Daisuke began to laugh he fell to his knees. He stopped laughing and crawled towards Kari's body "Kaaaarrrrriii......." Daisuke said gasping. Daisuke looked at T.K. in the eyes "Take care of her." he said as he collapsed.  
T.K. looked at what he had done he picked Kari up and ran to the nearest hospital.  
  
************  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
Kari opened her eyes and looked around and saw T.K. she tried to move but her shoulder was in pain. T.K. looked at Kari and smiled "Your awake." He said with a half smile.  
"T.K. what happened?"   
T.K. sat there and looked at her he took her hand and held it. He started to cry "I'm sorry Kari..." T.K. tears streaked down his face.  
"T.K. what's wrong?" Kari said curiously.  
"It was my fault if I didn't bring the gun this would have never happened."  
"It's ok T.K. it's not your fault."  
T.K. smiled slightly and kissed Kari on the cheek "Thank you Kari ."  
"What happened to Daiuske?"Kari said after T.K.'s kiss.  
T.K.'s smile disappeared "He's dead Kari."  
Kari gasped she didn't believe what T.K. had just told her. Kari couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"Kari it wasn't your fault either. His obssesion over you caused this." T.K. said trying to keep her calm.  
Kari understood T.K. but felt nothing but sorrow. "T.K. promise me that you won't ever leave me."  
"Kari I Love You the Dark Masters couldn't keep me away from you."  
Kari smiled "I love you to T.K."  
Kari leaned over and kissed T.K. on the lips .   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Well it's done tell me what you think and all that stuff also visit my website at www.digital-d-domain.net where all my fics are. 


End file.
